Always and Forever
by Fran-Lizzie
Summary: A Stefan and Elena story set after the season 3 finale all about how Elena is feeling about everything that happened.


**A/N **Hi everyone hope you like my story. I haven't written anything in years and this is my first vampire diaries story so it might not be the best but I had the idea and I haven't seen many other Stefan/Elena stories after the finale yet so I thought I'd give it a go. Also I don't have word on my computer anymore only wordpad and it didn't have spellcheck so might have the odd mistake here and there. Might be slightly harsh on Damon here and he might be a bit out of character as I know he was really upset in the finale but we've seen it before that he'll lash out when he doesn't get his own way. I'm not sure yet whether to continue with this or not but I might do if I get any more inspiration. I might do some more as I haven't concentrated on what happened to the others after the finale yet like Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Klaus etc yet but I wanted to write about mainly just Stefan and Elena here. So if I continue I may add them into the story.

Elena gasped as she woke. She looked around for Stefan where was Stefan she needed him. Her eyes found his as she sat up and turned around, he looked so distraught.

"Stefan listen to me, it's ok. I chose you. I will always choose you. You respected my decisions and you saved Matt. I couldn't have let another friend die. He.. he is ok isn't he? You got him in time?"

"Yes Elena he's fine. I'm so sorry this has happened to you I know it's not what you wanted."

"No.. no it's ok Stefan. I knew I had vampire blood in my system it was my choice. I hadn't wanted it before but to save my friend I would do it again in a heartbeat." she smiled at him. "I love you so much Stefan." she got up and hugged him tightly.

"Elena I love you too that will never change I just know you never wanted this life. But I'm glad that you're here with me. I can't stand the thought of a world without you in it, but I would have respected your choice always."

"I know that Stefan that's just one of the many reasons I could never be with Damon. He never respects my choices he would have left Matt to die if he had been the one to find us tonight and I could never be with someone who did that. I also started to remember some things he said to me and we met that night, just before my parents died. But it doesn't change a thing Stefan. I could never trust someone who doesn't respect my decisions. Plus I love you Stefan even if I did meet him first. You saved me not just from the accident but you came and found me and made me happy again and I fell in love with you and always will be. He just compelled me to forget and back then he was still obsessed with Katherine anyway. Deep down I'm sure it's because of her that he wants me. But with you I know that's not the case. Katherine took away your choices and compelled and turned you into a vampire and you'll always hate compulsion because of that. You've never compelled me and made me forget things and that's why I love and trust you competely."

"No I'd never do that like Katherine and Klaus did to me. I know I forced you my blood too and did other things that hurt you even when I was free of Klaus's complusion. I can never be sorry enough for that. I promise you I'll never hurt you like that again."

"I know Stefan. So I guess I need to complete the transition. I'm scared I don't want the blood to consume me. I need to stay in control."

"It's ok I'll be here with you always. You're the strongest person I know."

"Thank you Stefan. I'm ready to do this."

They left the room and as soon as they did they ran into Damon and Jeremy.

"Elena, I'm so glad you're still here even if you're going to be a vampire. You're still my sister and I love you so much. When I saw Alaric I thought you had gone forever. He came to say goodbye to me as a ghost."

"I'm so sorry Jer. But I'll always be here for you. I love you so much Jeremy."

Damon broke into the conversation. "Elena why can't you see that you made the wrong decision if I'd been there I would have saved you not that pathetic Matt."

Stefan clenched his fists about to go off it with his brother when Elena spoke out.

"And that is why I could never choose you Damon. Stefan respected me and my choice to save Matt and never would. You never have respected my dicisions and I could never be with someone who does that. I remember the things you compelled from me and it doesn't make a difference. You've done so many things to me that hurt and take away my free will and I know you were trying to change but you never tried enough you always slipped back into your old ways again. I don't want to hurt you but I love Stefan and I respect him and I'll always choose him."

"Right I get it you'll always choose him. Well I'm out of here. Plenty more fish and all that. Have a nice life!" Damon spat out and sped out of the room using vampire speed.

Elena rolled her eyes and knew she had made the right choice. "Come on Stefan lets go and find a blood bag. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah there's some at the house lets go baby."

They soon arrived at the boarding house and Stefan got the blood out for her. Elena stared at it for a while before saying. "Well I guess it's time." She picked up the bag and took a big gulp of the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. She vamped out. "This tastes so good. Mmm." She started to drink some more.

"That's enough now" Stefan grabbed the bag and finished the rest thanks to Damon he was now under control on blood bags if he didn't have too much at once. Never a full bag. He'd make sure Elena did the same.

"You're right Stefan. I have to stay in control. Distract me. Kiss me Stefan. Love me." and with that she passionately kissed him on the lips hard and consuming. They sped upstairs to his bedroom ripping at each others clothing as they went. "I'll never get enough of you. I missed this so mcuh ever since you left." Elena whispered softly into his ear.

"I know baby I'll never leave you again."

"It's you and me Stefan. Always and forever." They kissed again and made passionate love all night long.


End file.
